


in extremis [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Science Bros, Tony has a crap immune system, Tony sucks at asking for help, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for: "in extremisbywhitchry9Fic Summary: Definition: in extreme circumstances; especially: at the point of deathTony survives Afghanistan, but he doesn’t expect the thing in his chest to be what nearly kills him. Over and over and over. But it turns out that having an arc reactor in your chest is really hazardous to your health. If the pneumonia doesn't kill him, the flu sure might.





	in extremis [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in extremis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401808) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



_Title Art_

 

_High Hopes_


End file.
